VOX Box: A Long Fall Down
Characters * al Saahir * al Sahim * Shabh al Zili Location * Halldorf Hotel, Penthouse Suite, Metropolis, DE * January 20th 1998, 2354 Local Time VOX Archive * al Sahim: puncturing concrete, wire going taut, whirring, body rolling on concrete, clatter, footsteps, whirring, loud laughter, thud, sore chuckle Whoops... * al Saahir: Not the most gracious landing there, Oliver... * al Sahim: chuckle No... It wasn't. clatter, stumbling footsteps But it was fun... chuckle * al Saahir: Shado? What's wrong with him? * Shabh al Zili: I'm not sure, Master. sniff I believe he's drunk. * al Saahir: Drunk? footsteps, sigh When did that happen? * Shabh al Zili: I don't know... He didn't seem that way during the infiltration or the execution of the assignment. He must have got drunk when we got separated to avoid the security patrols. * al Saahir: Search him. * al Sahim: patting armor, gasp, chuckle Whoa now... I'm a married man. chuckle * Shabh al Zili: patting armor, sigh, footsteps Nothing. I couldn't even find his usual flask. * al Saahir: His usual flask? He's drinking on missions? * Shabh al Zili: ....he likes to take a celebratory drink when a contract is completed. * al Saahir: So he got to celebrating a little early this time? * Shabh al Zili: I don't think so... * al Saahir: The evidence says otherwise, Shado. Look at him. * Shabh al Zili: You don't understand... I knew you would be joining us on this contract. I knew you would object to him bringing his flack. I made him leave it behind. * al Saahir: 2.3 seconds You made him? * Shabh al Zili: I... I swiped it from his gear bag. I left it in camp. * al Saahir: Shado, he is the husband to our mistress, the Demon's Black Hand. That was a bold move... He could have you flayed for that. * Shabh al Zili: sigh I thought it was best to guarantee the success of the contract. * al Saahir: footsteps Let's take this matter inside. grapnel released, wire whirring, clatter, footsteps * al Sahim: footsteps, sniff, chuckle My, my... Mei, you smell nice.... chuckle * Shabh al Zili: sigh, door opens Thanks... I wish I could say the same about you... closes, silence: 3.2 seconds * Shifting: Halldorf Hotel, Penthouse Suite * al Sahim: 20.1 seconds, door opens, drunken laughter, footsteps: 2 instances, stumbling footsteps, door closes, stumbling footsteps Where's the bar I was promised? Huh? * Shabh al Zili: You've had enough. Here, how about you lay down? stumbling footsteps, thud, sigh ...or just lie on the floor. * al Saahir: This is ridiculous. This fool could be our next Demon's Head, you realize that, Mei? * Shabh al Zili: sigh I do, but that is not the matter which is ours to question. * al Saahir: And why not? * Shabh al Zili: Because we're not the Demon's Head... besides, you trained al Sahim. * al Saahir: footsteps In one sentence, you pointed at my two greatest failures. Impressive. * Shabh al Zili: footsteps Master Merlyn, I will accept the blame for this. My mistress asked me to keep al Sahim safe, even from himself. I have failed her. I have failed the Black Glove. * al Saahir: 2.3 seconds, glass clink, hands unscrewing lid How have you failed, Shado? clink, glass clink The mission was a success. clinking in glass Our contract's target is dead. clinking in glass We got the research files on the starstones from the target's vault, and we were not spotted nor injured. pouring The contract is completed. pouring So, I fail to see how it's a failure... glasses clink, footsteps Here, al Sahim might be out cold, but we can uphold his tradition, right? * Shabh al Zili: Master... al Sahim was my responsibility and he's- * al Saahir: A big boy. Take the drink, Shado... That's an order. * Shabh al Zili: clatter, liquid sloshing, sigh, slurp, gulp, sigh Thank you, master... but I don't know if Lady Nyssa will see it that- * al Saahir: chuckle Let me worry about Nyssa... sloshing Deal? * Shabh al Zili: Thank you, master. gulp I have heard some call you Malcolm the Merciless, but from where I stand, you are most merciful... gulp * al Saahir: sloshing I don't know I'd call this mercy... footsteps, glass clink Not that you'll remember this conversation anyway... slap Oliver, wake up! * Shabh al Zili: gulp What do you mean? I'm not likely to forget your kindness, mas- Wait... You didn't drink your drink... Why is-? sloshing, sniff Root of Eros? * al Saahir: chuckle Among other things... It's a cocktail of my own creation, but yes. Root of Eros is prevalent. Your nose for alchemy is still strong as ever, Mei... slap Nap time is over. * Shabh al Zili: You drugged me? glass clink Why would you do this, Malcolm?! If you wanted sexual release, you would have only asked, I would oblige. You know this. * al Saahir: chuckle I appreciate your commitment to the Safinat Dakhma and its members, Shado, I truly do... but I'm not the one you'll be bedding. slap Wake up, Oliver. * al Sahim: groan I'm awake, just please stop... * Shabh al Zili: You drugged him, too. He's not drunk... gasp When you patted his back on the rooftop and congratulated him on the well-placed grapnel shot. * al Saahir: chuckle Guilty as charged. I had spiked his flask, but I saw you ditched it. Improvising, I coated my glove's hidden needle with a concentrated dose of the same potion. * Shabh al Zili: To what end? You expect me to bed my mistress' husband? chuckle You're too late there, Malcolm. I've shared his bed as well. * al Saahir: sigh I'm aware of your presence in the Black Hand bedchamber... This isn't about mere release. This is about making sure the next Demon's Head is not some fool. * Shabh al Zili: chuckle You seek to make a scandal? You have a camera hidden somewhere? Is that it? That won't work, Merlyn. Nyssa and Ra's are well aware of your trickery. * al Saahir: chuckle That's why neither of you will remember I was here... You see, that's part of the charm of the potion. As for Nyssa and Ra's, they won't know of my involvement. I was never actually meant to be on this contract. I made up the story about Ra's wanting an amendment to the contract to insert myself into your mission. Ra's al Ghul expects me across the harbor in Gotham, attending to other matters. And that's where I'll be heading soon. I have a boat waiting for me a few block from here. * al Sahim: stumbling footsteps, sore chuckle Enough talk... I think it's time to expletive. footsteps What do you say, Mei? lip smack * Shabh al Zili: struggle Oliver, please... shove * al Sahim: sore chuckle Playing hard to get, eh? chuckle, stumbling footsteps A drink unattended? What a shame... Oh, well, lucky for me. gulp * Shabh al Zili: gasp Oliver, wait... footsteps * al Sahim: clink, sigh What? * al Saahir: chuckle It appears you two are in for a fun night... I'll leave you to it. I'll put the do not disturb sign on my way out. whistle, door opens, footsteps, door closes * Shabh al Zili: sigh Oliver, you trained under Malcolm... Did he ever mention an antidote for some sort of memory altering love potion? slap Oliver, did you hear me? * al Sahim: chuckle I heard you... slap Did you hear me? * Shabh al Zili: gasp Dammit! Listen, Oliver, we need to focus! slap Snap out of it and let's think. We don't have much- * al Sahim: moist lip smack, chuckle How's that for focusing? * Shabh al Zili: shove, clatter, footsteps, slap Oliver, I'm being- expletive it. lip smack, passionate moan, struggle, clatter, armor falling, fabric tearing, kissing, moaning Trivia and Notes * Debut of Mei Gulong. * Nine months later, Emiko Queen is born. * Halldorf Hotel in the comics was a spoof of Waldorf Astoria hotel. * It is speculated that the contract they were carrying out in Metropolis was Lionel Luthor. Links and References * VOX Box: A Long Fall Down Category:VOX Box Category:Malcolm Merlyn/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Mei Gulong/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances